


SHY

by imaginedj



Series: Banana shake, flying on a strawberry sky canvas [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedj/pseuds/imaginedj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 160828 BANGDAE fantaken picture ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿<br/>https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cq8ek9-UIAAhjkg.jpg<br/>https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cq899j3VMAAh87y.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHY

He's always shy around Yongguk. He knows that, but he just can't help it. The other members, especially Junhong, tease him so many times about it, but still, old habit dies hard.

 

Today at the Hanyang fansign, he was unexpectedly given a seat next to Yongguk. His heart just started beating so fast he's afraid anyone else would hear it. Thump... thump... thump... "It'll be troublesome," he thought. He's fully aware of the fans, mostly foreign fans, who intensely paired him up with Yongguk from time to time. What did they call it? Ah, yes, shipping. Previously he didn't understand what the word "shipping' meant. He thought it's delivery company? ... a boat? ... a cruise? He even tried to translate it through google, and this was what he got :

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Definitions of shipping_  
_ships considered collectively, especially those in a particular area or belonging to a particular country._  
_the volume of shipping using these ports_

 _Translations of shipping_  
_해운 shipping_  
_선박 shipping, marine, craft, tonnage_  
_적하 dropping, shipping_  
_선박주 shipping_  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He still didn't get it.

 

Until one day he came across a yaoi manga, then he understood. Ah... so this is how some fans view me with Yongguk Hyung? He blushed. But he liked it... he kinda liked it. In fact he liked it a lot. He looked up to Yongguk a lot since he first joined the group. And as time went by, somehow the feeling shifted a bit to... adoration? a longing for recognition? craving for attention? It's not easy for him to leave his family at such young age, moving to Seoul with no relatives and friends. He always needed a guidance, a reassurance, a pat on the back to ensure what he did was enough for everyone. And the only person whose attention he's craving for was... Yongguk. Why? He couldn't explain. Just a few compliment words from Yongguk was already enough to make him cry in happiness.

 

"Daehyun-ah..."

 

"Yes, Hyung?"

 

Yongguk didn't continue his words. Instead he kept on playing with the marker. His heart was beating so fast again... why did Hyung call me? But he didn't say anything though?

He suddenly remembered some of the scenes in the yaoi manga.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"If I really want to get a hold of Asami's heart, will I be able to do it?"_

_"No matter how much I try to deny it, I crave Asami's touch."_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[Ya! Jung Daehyun! Get a grip, you're at fansign! This is not the dorm!] He almost shouted at himself. He tried to stay composed, but then he heard it again.

 

"Daehyun-ah..."

 

Surely he heard Yongguk calling him again, but the Hyung didn't look at him and kept playing with the marker instead.

 

"Hyung... you want to say something?"

 

His voice was almost unheard... just like the way he tried to speak with Yongguk in some of B.A.P Attack episodes a few years ago. Almost like a whisper. Suddenly he remembered again, what did the foreign fans mention? He always giggled and whispered with Yongguk?

 

Arrgghhh... what the hell ! YOLO ! I don't care anymore ! Let them tease ! Let them ship ! What does it matter anyway in a thousand years from now?

 

He gathered his strength and slowly moved his body towards Yongguk. Their shoulders almost touched... almost... almost...

 

Then YESSS ! He completely leaned towards Yongguk. Their shoulder touched. His heart was a complete mess. The thumping was erratic, but he didn't care anymore.

 

"Hyung... what do you want to say to me?"

 

_(pic credit to https://twitter.com/EVERYMOMENT331)_


End file.
